


Peas and Thank You

by jeffersinning



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, headcanons, i love my space parents, peas, split pea soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffersinning/pseuds/jeffersinning
Summary: “I know you love those peas dad.”A really short drabble on why Sam Holt loves peas so much.





	Peas and Thank You

He couldn’t find it.

He had spent about half the day, tearing the house apart to try to find it.

This couldn’t be happening.

This was terrible.

Sam groaned for about the fiftieth time, rifling through the papers on his desk at home. He couldn’t have lost it— Colleen had used it only a few weeks ago for their congratulatory dinner, in which he and Matt announced to Colleen and Katie that they had been assigned to the Kerberoes mission.

He loved those peas so much.

It had been a recipe that he convinced his grandmother to share with him, written in her beautiful cursive script writing that his kids probably couldn’t read at all. He could visualize what it looked like— the layout, the list of ingredients. The stain on the paper that he’d made when he accidentally spilled water on it while cooking, and the way the edges of the paper were creased and worn, yellowed with age.

He honestly probably knew the recipe by heart, but it was still the idea of having the same handwritten recipe from his grandmother that he didn’t want to let go of.

Visiting his grandparents had been a break from his disaster of a home life. Honestly, it wasn’t that bad, but his memories of visiting their house were from before his older brother started being an asshole to him. His older brother never spent as much time with Oma and Opa as he did, and often missed out on the really great home-cooked meals that Oma made whenever their grandchild were around.

Her pea soup was his favorite. He’d often watch as she prepared it in the morning, and left it simmering for the entire day, the scent wafting through the entire house. He remembered sneaking peeks into the pot throughout the day, and even being caught once trying to sample some early, not being able to wait until dinner time.

The secret ingredient was the maple syrup, that added a hint of sweetness to the savory soup. His grandmother said something about how her great grandmother first started adding the sweetener. Sam could have sworn that he read something about how that was a traditional Canadian way of serving pea soup, but honestly, his family had no clue about their ancestry at this point. He was exotic white bread.

While flipping through papers, he heard Colleen return home, the front door creaking as she did so. He needed to fix that, but that was a project for after he found this recipe. The sound of Colleen’s shoes on the hardwood notified him that she was heading into the kitchen, where she would only find...

“Why is the kitchen such a mess?” she called out, in a way similar to when she complained about Katie’s room. The girl was naturally messy, and Colleen was the only reason why her room didn’t fall into utter chaos.

Sam sighed, abandoning the heap of papers on his desk and heading down to the kitchen, where Colleen was setting down some groceries.

“Honey, why is the kitchen so messy? Were you trying to cook?”

Ouch. Sam wasn’t the best cook, but at least he tried.

Sam tried to straighten a pile of papers left spread out on the counter. “I lost the recipe,” he admitted to Colleen, who only furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“What recipe?”

“The soup,” he clarified, shoulders slumped. “I can’t find my grandmother’s pea soup recipe.”

“You mean this recipe?” Colleen asked, pulling the familiar sheet of paper out of her bag, tilting her head as she held it out. “I needed the ingredient list for groceries today. I don’t know why I didn’t just write them down. Sorry I made you panic.”

Sam was grinning. “I guess great minds do think alike,” he pulled his wife into a hug. “Would you like me to run some water for the pot?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I love this man? Catch me crying, he did so good in s7. Also, please feel free to talk to me or ask me about my Sam/Colleen headcanons!!!


End file.
